Bad Reputation
by Loony-1995
Summary: Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy are best friends and are known by everyone for their talent for creating mayhem... Song fic: Bad Reputation - Joan Jett & the Blackhearts.


**Bad Reputation – Joan Jett & the Blackhearts**.

My fifth song fic! Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy are best mates and love creating mayhem and hell; everyone knows them for their mischief. Lyrics are in _italics_.

* * *

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

It was the first day of a new term at Hogwarts and two 7th year boys were running through the halls of Hogwarts laughing; they had just hung Filch up by his pants in the Great Hall, with the help of their ghostly friend Peeves.  
'Oh, hello Professor,' Ron halted to a stop when Dumbeldore came his way,  
'My office you two,' Dumbeldore turned, beckoning the two teenagers to follow him, but of course, they didn't. They didn't care what some old guy thought, he wasn't their generation and like they cared what anyone thought or did anymore.

_Oh no not me  
An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation_

Ron and Draco continued to run through the halls of the old school, wolf-whistling at any girl that past them, even Professor McGonagall, who blushed. They made a huge bucket of rotten-egg slime fall onto Harry Potter's head, which made everyone who saw it fall into fits of howling laughter.

'ROOOOOON!' Bellowed a red-haired women, Ron turned around, all fun gone from his face. Molly Weasley was here.  
'YOU GET YOUR ARSE HERE NOW BOY! HOW DARE YOU NOT LISTEN TO DUMBELDORE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!' Ron just looked at his mother for a second then smirked.  
"I'm Ron Weasley, one of the greatest Slytherins this school and the world has even seen, I have a bad reputation and I'm having more fun than any of these stuck-up bastards have ever had!'  
'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! SLYTHERIN! YOU'RE A GRYFFINDOR!" Molly roared, a group of seventh years shook; she was one scary woman.  
'A Slytherin, yes! Look at my badge -,' Ron showed her his badge, it was a Slytherin crest, which he had changed in his first year, 'goodbye fat woman,' smiled Ron as he nodded to Draco and both boys walked straight past the steaming woman, Molly looked as though she was going to blow up any second.

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me  
I don't give a dam  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation_

'Merlin Ron; I can't believe you just did that!' smirked Draco as they walked off, 'first you ignore Dumbeldore, you pouring slime on that twat Potter and then you answer back the Head of the Weasleys and show her that you've changed your crest! Don't you care?' laughed Draco; he could see why his friend was meant to be in Gryffindor, but he was so much happier that Ron had chosen to be a Slytherin.

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

'Ha, Mr. Malfoy, you should know that I don't give a fuck of what anyone thinks of me, well ok then, I care what you think,' Ron turned and smiled at Draco; this smile wasn't his ha-look-what-I've-just-done-to-you or hello-young-lady-I'm-Weasley-King smile, this was his genuine smile that he would only show to Draco.

_An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

Draco shook his head with a big smile on his face as they turned into the Great Hall, where Flinch was still hanging up by his pants; both friends overlooked his yells and everyone's stares.  
'I can't wait 'till we get out of this shit-hole,' sighed Ron, as he looked over to the Gryffindor table, who were staring daggers at him.  
'Well, the world best watch out, Ferret Prince and Weasley King are coming,' laughed Draco, he knew they would stay good friends for the rest of their lives; Draco had no one else who understood him like Ron did.  
Yeah, Ron was incredibly bad sometimes but when he needed to be he could actually be rather caring and he would always look after the Slytherin first years and would help any Slytherin with their homework. Ron was just misunderstood.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation_

'I've got a good feeling about the rest of this year,' said Ron as he winked at a 6th year Huffelpuff girl, who giggled, 'And I'm not gonna care one little fucking bit of what people say about me.'  
'Since when did you ever care?' Laughed Draco, as he agreed with his best mate; this year was their final year and they were going to live it to the full.

Ron and Draco finished school with top marks and would always be known as the King and Prince of Womanizing, Disobedience, Mayhem and Mischief.

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not  
Not me, not me_


End file.
